Pokemon Theorys
by Snivy27
Summary: Hi! I like Pokemon, and there tons of theory, and if there one You want me to do tell me, and I will try to do it.
1. The Tin Tower Reincarnations

The Tin Tower Reincarnations

A storm was beating down on Ecruteak city. 150 years ago when there was two towers high in the sky. Lighting cover the sky, and it came close to hitting one of the Tin towers. The biggest one hit the top of the western tower. As it went up in flames, three Pokemon went in to it. They are a Jolteon, Flareon, and a Vaporeon. No one saw that they ran in. "Vaporeon try using water gun!" yelled Jolteon.

A hard jet of water came out of Vaporeon's mouth. The Flareon tackle falling wood. A Hoppip jump out from the the falling wood. "Hoppip I get you out of here," say Jolteon putting the Hoppip on his back, "I come back as soon as I each Hoppip out of here."

"Good we be in the basement. To see if there any Pokemon down there," said Flareon.

Jolteon nodded, and ran out of the door of the tower. He took off Hoppip, and ran back in the tower. He jumped down from a hole in the floor, to see Flareon trying to get the falling wood from the hole, off of Vaporeon. "What happen?!" yelped Jolteon.

"That hole you just jump in, the wood from it landed on Vaporeon!" yelled Flareon, "I don't have much power left, I need help."

"Got it," said Jolteon, "Ho-Oh will come, he wouldn't let this go on right?"

They attack the wood, the tower top came in on them. The raging flame in cocoon all of the tower. The hole gotten bigger, and Flareon, and Jolteon gotten trap like Vaporeon. Three days that went on, and the fire kept going. Both Pokemon, and People try to putted out the fire, but only kept it from going into the forest. On the three day a sudden downpour came, and the fire was put out. The three Pokemon die, and Ho-oh appear in the sky in the same day. Three Pokemon appear. The people saw the three Pokemon rise, and the city people was in terror. The three Pokemon fled like the wind, off to different places. The Pokemon who was save by Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon, knew that the three new Pokemon was the one that save them. They told the other Pokemon, and soon all the Pokemon knew that the first Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, was Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. Raikou best strength is it's legs, he is the fastest of the three. He could jump any distance. Entei best strength is it's power. He could break anything. The slowest of all of them. Suicune best strength is that he could walk on water. Some people stared to think it a Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. But one humans know how the three dogs came to be. Unless your a Pokemon.

**Hey this is just one of the Pokemon theory, plz tell me if good or not, and I try to make more**


	2. What would happen if a Magneton's magnet

What would happen if a Magneton's magnetic link was to be broken

Asked by Reddapokemonmaster

Magneton that Blue beat in Pokemon Adventures, the Yellow chapter, was flying around the abandon power plant. The top bolt where Blue's Pokemon Machamp broke it off, and the broken top Magnemite. The magnetic force that link them to getter, was getting weaker. But the top Magnemite was to weak, from the battle. So the bottom two try to stay close to the top. But as the link grows weaker, the Magnemite grows farther apart. They flew over a farm, and a thunder storm began. A lighting bolt hit the Magneton, and the link broke. A bright light appear in the farm. The all the water in the area, and the near by areas disappear. The Two Magnemite lived by, the badly damage one disappear with the water. **So I believe there have to be a a very damage. There no info that I can find so I was hard to write.**


	3. Is Red Ash's Father

Is Red Ash's father

Asked by AferelFurry

There is a good chance that Red is Ash father. Ash's father we know is alive, thanks to the second episode in the very beginning. When Ash's mother said it took his father four days to Viridian when he begin his Pokemon Journey, and also said that he be proud of him. Then in the Pokemon XY when the man with the Mega Blaziken, keep on saving Ash. When his face was shown to us. It looked like Red from video game, but age a bit. It will make since Ash is Red Anime counter part. The last time anyone saw Red he was on top of mt Sliver 18 at the time. When Ash was born Delia was 19. So when Red disappear from mt sliver, he went down to see Delia and baby Ash. The in Pokemon Live! Delia stop being in team Rocket when she met Ash's father. Red beaten team rocket more than once. But you may think wouldn't that work for Blue/Green? No, Ash isn't Professor Oak great grandson, it would of stated that, Blue/Green part can't be one since being Oak grandson. Red left when Ash was little to become a stronger Pokemon master. Each region, teach him new thing, and on the way he got a Blaziken. Delia have be telling Red how Ash is doing on his journey. Ash reason to become a Pokemon is uknown. It could be because of his dad. That he will become a Pokemon master, and then beat him in a Pokemon battle. So Red could try to be avoiding Ash so he will become stronger and keep working on his dream. Red could have a second Mega Pokemon. His Starter. That one Pokemon is what Red is going to use for Mega evolution in the battle with Ash. But he fear that Ash may firer that he from the Kanto region. So to save Ash, and his friends, he use Mega Blaziken. Over the years red will the right age to be his dad, if you add up the other games, with Pokemon trainers, and time it by two he will be the right age.

**Author note:I gotten Author block, and I went looking in it more and added what I think to. Thank you AferelFurry for the theory. If you could give me more Pokemon theory I will write is up the best I can, and if you got a uknown theory for pokemon. I will try to write about how it will work. I three more to try and write up so hopefully I will get them done.**


	4. Mew getting run over by a steamroller

Mew getting run over by a steamroller

requested by Twilightcrystalflame

This is the first time I hear of this one. So this is going to be fun! Ok I got to stop messing around and get down to this theory. One thing is this if some how Mew a powerful Pokemon did get run other by a steamroller it should be dead and not alive. But if some how if Mew live threw that s/he will be in a lot of pain, but still have all it's powers and moves set. So let rule out a Mew stay alive. So Mew is dead but how is a Ditto running around, is it a zombie? No not at all. With gen. 6 there a Pokemon that can bring other living things back to life and it work out well with the Pokemon from Kalos. Mainly because not until there is a new gen. You only know the Pokemon one gen. and down. But that doesn't mean the other Pokemon from the higher gen. stay put in there little area. So the proof I'm going to use in this is in the very first Pokemon game. In Lavender Town a girl say in front of the tower(THIS IS FROM GAME PLAY), "The Pokemon here are so chunky! There should be a pink one with a floral pattern!"

A Munna have been there but it isn't there when the player go in. So the gen. Pokemon from different regions are moving around. So when Xerneas found the dead Mew. S/he(I know it's genderless!) bought back Mew but. Mew would have been is a lot of pain. So with help of other legendary Pokemon. They change the Dead mew body so it wouldn't be in pain. But there were side effect leaving the Mew with no bones so it can move it's body just in any way. I only have one move and because of Mew being genderless leaving that Pokemon genderless. But it still have the same normal color and shiny. The Dittos you find now a from that first Ditto.


	5. What is Missingno

**A/N:HI! Sorry this took so long. I got an writer block on this and maybe looking to much on this to. So I hope you like it.**

What is Missingno

Asked by AferalFurry

Do you remember when you first heard of Missingno? Well if not it is ok I don't remember too. Missingno is odd glitch in Pokemon Red/Blue/Green. One thing Missingno evolved into Kangaskhan or move it to a newer game it turn into a Pokemon you will known. Two things Missingno could be. One something Kangaskhan evolve into or an different gen. Pokemon. Easy as that I don't have a better answer than the Pokemon remove some Pokemon but not fully as Munna not by name was mention. The other Pokemon Data wasn't fully remove so that why they show up. In theory. So that is what I think they are.


	6. Ash getting panic attacks

**Ash getting panic attack after Pikachu get captured by Team Rocket**

_Asked by Bluewolfbat_

TW: Panic Attacks

Word that are underline is from the Anime

Ash and Pikachu are walking around outside of Pallet Town. The two just got back from Sinnoh and is just doing nothing. Ash grumble out, "I wish something will happen..."

"Pikachu," agreed his little yellow friend. An rubber bag scoop up Pikachu who yelp out, "Pika!"

"Pikachu!" scream Ash as no other than Team Rocket trying to steel Pikachu again.

Jessie leaning over the brim of the balloon howling, "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

James smiling holler, "It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Boom Meowth.

"Bring chaos at a breakneck pace."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete.

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...we're Team Rocket..."

"...in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

(TW)"PIKACHU!" yell Ash as Team Rocket's balloon fly off, and Ash started to run after them yelling, "PIKACHU!"

"We final got Pikachu," says Meowth.

Team Rocket was getting away and Ash is running after them yelling Pikachu's name as if Pikachu could do something in a rubber cage. As Team Rocket get farther away from Ash Meowth drop the remote into Pikachu's cage. Pikachu push the button to let him out of the cage. Pikachu jump from the balloon and Ash catch him. Ash yell out, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jump into the firing a thick bolt of lighting. It hit Team Rocket's balloon sending Team Rocket flying off yelling, "We're blasting off again!"

Team Rocket is gone and Ash have Pikachu back. Ash and Pikachu walk back to Pallet Town to go and hanging out with the rest the Pokemon Ash have caught before.

A/N:Sorry it took sometime. Stories stories I'm not very good at writing. So I hope you guys really like it.


	7. Voltorb are Pokeballs, possessed by Haun

Voltorb are Pokeballs, possessed by Haunter

Requested by phoenixheart88

Voltorbs are Pokeballs possessed by Haunters. That does make sense because of the eyes matching up with Haunters and the bodies looking a lot like Pokeballs missing their button. So if a Haunter possessed a Pokeball the the button of the Pokeball falls off and keeping Haunter in it. That would make sense but it shouldn't change the type and a bunch of Voltorbs shouldn't be popping up everywhere. But there is Mew being run over by a steamroller that make Mew into a Ditto theory...so yeah...but there more to this theory. When Haunter went into the Pokeball s/he pickup electricity. When the button fell off the ball Haunter couldn't get out because the electricity. Haunter being partly made of gas all the electricity light it up the gas in the Haunter. It change the Haunter genes make s/he attach to the Pokeball. It fuse Haunter and the Pokeball making Voltorbs. SO yeah...It is possible the fusing happen making this new Pokemon. But it became extremely sensitive to what around them causing them to 'explode' because of it. The ghost- poison- type change in to electricity, because of the electricity in the poke-ball and the extra electricity Hunter brought in with s/he went in. The electricity outnumber the ghost- poison- type making Voltorbs an electric- type. Hunter is known for playing pranks on others. The Hunter went into the Poke-balls ready to pull a prank on something. Hunter got trap in it like I said. But it have to be when the Poke-balls got fix and are then once we known to use. In the forth movie Professor Oak use this old fashion Poke-balls. The Voltorb can't be very old then.


	8. Three starter Pokemon and prof

Why each professor only has three Pokemon to give you and how they lost their other' s

Ask by blackstargod2

That is a good question. The first part is easy. The three is meant to make triangle that make sure one is not better than the other. Each have one type to knock the other down. I'm very sure the three Pokemon in each reign was pick. But in the Anime it shown that are places that raise starter Pokemon from eggs. So they be at the right level for a beginner. The three became the set three for new trainers. The Professors isn't the only one who gives trainers. In the anime nurse Joy give a trainer a Pokemon. Now the second part. In the First game Prof. Oak this are his last Pokemon are went he was a traveling trainer. But later in a few games he have other Pokemons too. The profs shown no proof until Unova(Don't quote me on that) That the professors have Pokemon. But you just could have seen them at the time you are around them. Prof. Rowan brought the the three starters to give them more EXP. so when they do a trainer they been use to the wild. In the first game Oak could of let his Pokemon go. Um that is all I have on it. Sorry :3


End file.
